


Some Turn To Dust Or To Gold

by Krasimer



Series: For Many Years We've Been All Alone [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Collection of moments in time, Death, Leading up to when Mike gets hired, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several moments in time that were damaging for Fazbear Entertainment.</p><p>Don't you want to know the history of a place before you're hired?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Turn To Dust Or To Gold

**January 3rd, 1962**

"Joseph?"

A man with deep blue eyes turned at the sound of his name. "Oh, hey Casey." he gave a distracted grin to the other man, shifting his grip on the yellow furred rabbit head that he held. "Am I missing a cue?"

"No," Casey slowed as he approached, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's just that you've been staring out the window for a few minutes now, and we're not supposed to use this room as a break room. I was wondering if you were okay." he took a moment to study Joseph's face. "But maybe I should be asking if everything's alright at home, you don't look like you've been getting nearly enough sleep lately."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Joseph hurried to assure him, waving off his concerns. 

Despite his statement, his face looked drawn, something dark lurking behind his eyes and matching the deep purple circles underneath them. With another worried look, Casey held his hands out for the rabbit head. "You sure you're alright to play Golden Bonnie today?"

"Yeah." Joseph's face didn't change much, if at all, when he said it, but something about it seemed like a warning siren. Like the noise you would hear just before a bomb fell and destroyed everything. "Yeah, buddy, I'm fine, like I said." he stared Casey down, waiting until the shorter man shrugged and stepped away from him. "I'll just be on stage for a little bit today. Did you know they were thinking about firing us?"

Casey blinked slowly, face pulling into a frown. "What?"

"I know, right?" Joseph continued on, face oddly gleeful. His tone remained deadpan, emotionless and slightly terrifying. "It's like they never appreciated us. I hope the next people they hire don't end up like us."

"Jo-"

"Just...I hope they don't end up stuck in this fucking hellhole." Joseph said with a grin on his face. His hand crept up the side of the suit, fingers thick with the mechanics of it as they scrabbled for something. "I want them to remember me."

With an increasingly pale face, Casey held up his hands and stepped closer. "Hey, Joe, don't wanna do something you'll regret, right?"

"Oh, I won't regret this." Joseph started laughing, a twisted sound from deep inside of him that sounded more like a howl. "You won't forget me, will you Casey? You CAN'T." with a soft click, his fingers found what they were looking for, hidden away in the crevice formed in the socket of the suits arm joint.

With the switch flipped, the suit shuddered as it relaxed, a deep red spray of blood splashing across the room.

As it streaked across Casey's face, his mouth opening in a silent scream, he fell on his ass and scrambled away as fast as he could. His fingers dug into the plush carpet that was now dotted with drops of blood, eyes wide with blood that was not his own dripping out of them. Once he got to the door he actually started screaming, a tormented sound that he choked on a few times before it was loud enough for someone to come running.

Behind him, still twitching and dripping blood, the body of Joseph Carter sat.

 

**March 29th, 1987**

"Heya kids!"

The crowded room full of children all lit up, their little faces arranging into grins and giggles slipping out between the words, "Hi Cap'n Foxy!"

"How's me crew doin' today?" he called back to them from his stage, his hook gesturing at them as he walked down the stairs. "Have all o' ye been good?"

"YES!" they chorused back, several of them holding up rubber hooks that matched his. 

"Did ye enjoy the show?" he asked them, kneeling down to pat the heads of a couple of them. The little girl whose head was patted clung to his arm for a second and he let her, his arm twitching slightly in response to his gears grinding on something. 

A little boy leaned forward and hugged him around the neck. When he pulled back, his attention was pulled away from the pirate by something on his arms.

The rest of the crowd crowed out, "Yes!"

"Yes what lads and lasses?"

"YES CAP'N FOXY!" they all screeched. 

The pirate stood back up, grinning as much as the limited mechanics in his face would allow. "Well, seein' as me animal crew ain't here right now, does any one o' ye want t-t-t-t-t-" he broke off, stuttering for a few seconds, and then recovering from it. "Ta go on me ship?" he gestured behind him at the stage with his hook. "Got ta be careful, little friends, but it be safe enough fer a few seconds o' explorin'!"

The stage was much diminished by the move from inside the original cove, but the purple fabric with gold stars printed on it made it seem almost like something out of a fairytale. Some of the set pieces had also been moved, Foxy's Cove now assembled in small scale with a view of the also diminished mainstage.

One of the waitresses paused, her order pad edging into her apron pocket as she watched with fondness in her eyes. 

A few of the kids gasped in surprise as they raised their hands and he pointed at them and gestured them forward. When they got to the edge of the stage, Foxy helped lift them onto it and stood next to them while various parents took photos. 

One little boy, dressed in a dark blue shirt and brown shorts, a rubber hook on his hand and a bandana tied around his mop of dark hair, stepped up to the edge of the stage.

"Ah, hello lad!" Foxy greeted him, stepping off the stage and helping the previous little girl down. "Did ye want ta go onboard me ship?" he stepped closer, eyes shuttering automatically. 

"I would like that very much." the boy nodded, clasping his hands together, a grin on his face.

When Foxy took a step forward to help him onto the stage, a grinding noise came from one of his legs. Instead of staying upright and managing to help the kid, he fell on top of him. 

The mood inside the restaurant shifted.

Instead of the happiness that had been present only a little bit before, everyone seemed to hold their breath as they watched the pirate try to lever himself off the top of the small child. The boy, probably no older than ten, was doing a good job of trying to slide out from underneath him as well. His hands were pushing, but the fox was proving too heavy for him to make any sort of progress.

"Sorry l-l-l-l-l-l-lad!" Foxy stuttered. "Cap'n Fo-o-o-xy-y-y-y-y-y didn' m-m-m-mea-a-a-an ta f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fall on y-y-ye!"

The boy met his eyes, his own face painted in horror, as more grinding noises and crunching sounds issued from inside the beloved character. The fur around his neck seemed to be going a darker red in oozing patches, an almost liquid effect.

"Mommy!" one little boy's voice called out in the worrisome silence that followed. "Cap'n Foxy got red on my arm!"

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-so sor-sor-sor-" Foxy stuttered some more, jaw open as he spoke.

Unfortunately for the boy, both of them had moved at the same moment. For Foxy, the movement was downwards and his jaw snapped shut as smoke started issuing out of the gaps in his fur that were meant for gears to move his lmbs without snagging. 

For the boy, it was upwards as he managed to slide his legs out and almost made it to freedom before thick metal teeth closed around his head.

The silence before had been the eye of the storm.

Now there was reigning chaos, the screams of terror echoing around the room as everyone tried to run out of the building at the same time. The waiters rushed in amongst the shuffle, the boy's mother trying to pry Foxy's jaws apart and free her child.

When that happened, he slumped to the ground with a sickening splat. 

His eyes were unfocused, one of them already filling with blood as his breathing slowed. As the employees clustered around him, one of them having rushed back to the office to call nine one one, a haze of what seemed like heat hovered around the boy's head.

As the seconds passed, the pool of blood around his head growing, Micheal Schmidt started breathing again, his fragile looking chest rising and falling. 

 

**March 30th, 1987**

"For those of you just joining us, the blood bath at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and Party Parlo-"

The television switched off.

A man with thinning hair and almost dazed looking eyes kept staring at the screen, even with the remote in his hand that had turned it off. He took a deep, shuddering breath, then another, eventually managing an even pace of steady breaths that were only broken by the occasional sob. "I- He was just a fucking kid!" he hissed at the screen.

His reflection stared back at him, almost accusatory. 

Studying it, he frowned. "You're still- It's you, isn't it? I heard that you killed yourself in prison, Jeremy. But you found a way to remain, didn't you?" a shaking hand found its way to his coffee table, carefully picking up a mug of something that sloshed against the rim and smelled like gasoline. 

The wind outside the window picked up, a shrill noise beginning to rise in volume.

If he listened closely, he could hear his name in it, a nickname that had been given to him by someone that he never wanted to think about again. The sound of it, carried on the wind, made up his mind for him. "I'm going back." he whispered into the empty house. "I'm going to find a way to stop you."

The television screen erupted into static, harsh shrieks of laughter following shortly behind.

He pressed himself back in his chair, fingers gripping the arms so tightly that his knuckles went white. "You can't stop me Jeremy!"

Letters carved themselves into the wall above the television, an invisible sharp thing digging them into the paint. **_'Yes I CAN.'_** they read when they were finished. If he looked too closely, the edges of them oozed with something he couldn't put a name to, some dark viscous almost-fluid that seemed to bring with it a smell of rotten eggs. 

The static got louder.

With a dismayed cry, he curled his arms over his head, hiding his face in his shirt. The static retreated, the hiss and crackle of it diminishing until there was nothing left but the blank screen and the silence of the room.

There were more words on the wall when he looked back up, chancing a glance now that he wasn't as frightened.

_'I love you, Harv.'_

"Yeah?" Harvey chuckled bitterly. "I don't love you. I'm not even sure I ever did."

He sat up and walked around the coffee table, then grabbed the front of the television in both hands and slammed it onto the floor. The screen shattered, spraying glass everywhere, leaving a few scratches on Harvey's bare feet. The plastic of the casing cracked in spiderweb patterns, broken chunks of it digging into his hands as he hauled the destroyed television upright again. 

"I wish I could have stopped you when it actually mattered." Harvey hissed at it, leaving it where it was as he stepped out of the circle of destruction into a safe spot that was bare of glass. "Now, I'm going to fucking destroy you."

With one last look at his messed up living room, Harvey Gersh turned on his heel and slipped away into his bedroom.

 

**October 28th, 1993**

"Welcome to your third night at Freddy Fazbear's!" the phone message clicked off with a desolate sounding chirp.

The night guard bit her bottom lip, tapping hesitantly at the screen of the tablet. "So I just have to survive another four days of this, and then I can switch to day shift." she nodded as she whispered the words, fingernails clacking against the screen. 

A clanking noise from above her head made her jump, one of her hands tightening on the tablet in her lap. 

"It's just the pipes settling Hannah," she scolded herself, "No need to get so worked up about it. I mean, the animatronics are only wandering close to your office every night you work here." she forced herself to laugh. "It's not like you're going to die! They're children's entertainment, they wouldn't keep them around if they were dangerous!"

The doors were open, but the knobs gleamed invitingly at her in the dim lights of the diner, what little lighting remained after closing. 

"I wish there were big blast doors," she whispered, looking at them for a second. "Just push a button and they come slamming down." she shuddered as she passed through the cameras, Freddy's almost angry looking face staring directly into the one that faced the stage. Switching angles again, she frowned as she leaned closer to the screen. "...What?"

One the slightly pixelated screen, the curtains that blocked off Pirate Cove were fluttering. 

Muttering angrily, she grabbed up her flashlight and set the tablet down, clicking the light on as she walked out of the office. 

Behind her, the tablet screen exploded into static, a soft hissing noise issuing from it.

Hannah walked down the hall, flashlight held out in front of her as she walked further into the barely lit belly of the building. "Hello?" she called, adjusting the cap on her head and frowning when there was a scraping sound. "If you're in here and not an employee, I'm going to need you to leave!" Her voice was high and nervous, even to her own ears. 

Someone stepped into the beam of the flashlight.

It took her a second to recognize the purple fabric that covered the chest of Bonnie the Bunny. "Oh, it's just you. Harvey mentioned something about you not having a proper night mode, I think." she frowned at the rabbit, taking another step closer to it and smiling. "I remember watching you guys perform when I was a kid."

The rabbit's head tilted to the side, eyes a weirdly shadowed nothingness.

"Is something wrong?" she leaned up on her toes and braced her hand on it's face. "Is that why you're making noise, something needs to be repaired?" she hummed as she looked Bonnie over, flashlight aimed low so that it wouldn't wreck the animatronic's system. "I'm not going to be much help there, but I can see what I can do?"

Bonnie tilted forward, hands moving jerkily from their sides and up around her waist. 

Hannah frowned as the purple hands gripped her just tight enough to keep her in place. "I- Wait, what?"

All of a sudden, Bonnie's eyes went back to normal, white and purple to match their fur, and their hands dropped off of her sides. With a soft clicking noise issuing from their joints, Bonnie stepped backwards, tilting their head as they looked behind them. 

Hannah was shaking now, the flashlight beam bouncing around the room as she waited, heart pounding wildly in her chest. 

A little girl crossed into the beam of light.

"Hello," she greeted the guard, and the only thing that was wrong with her was how the beam of light went through her and her eyes were black pools with a red glow in the middle and-

With a whimper, Hannah stepped back. "What-"

"Go back to the office." the little girl demanded imperiously, gesturing with one small hand. "If you want to have a chance of even surviving tonight, you have to go back to the office." she stepped forward again, nodding when Hannah backed away. "Go."

"You have to leave." Hannah whispered. "Fazbear's is closed, you have to leave. Is your mother here?"

The girl's eyes went blank as she shuddered. "Please, just listen to me, you have to go back into the office and close the doors and hide!"

"Are your parents here?" Hannah tried again, voice a little louder now.

Bonnie tried to push her away, but she ducked away from their hands and kept staring at the little girl. "Is anyone here for you? Do you have people here who brought you in?"

"I had a family once," the little girl's voice was hollow sounding now, her hands grasping uselessly for something only she could see. "I think I did. They were nice. I had a family once, I think I did. They were nice. I had a family once, I think I did. They were nice. I had a family once, I think I did. They were nice. I had a fami-" she broke off, hands gripping tightly to the top of her head. "No!"

"Little girl, you need to-" Hannah's words were lost in a scream as Foxy grabbed the back of her head, dragging her off to the spare parts room. 

Bonnie's eyes faded back into black, their arms going still as the little girl fell through the floor, her hands clutched over her eyes and a long drawn out static hiss echoed throughout the building. Hannah's screams were drowned out by it as they got quieter, eventually fading into nothing.

The next day, all that was found of Hannah Pearson was the bag tucked under the desk in the security office, her wallet and ID still inside.

 

**March 13th, 1997**

The restaurant seemed to be waiting for something.

There was an air of dread hanging around the place, like a bomb was about to drop and everyone gathered in one place hadn't been able to get out before the sirens started going off. As the clock ticked, time racing onwards, the business settled down for the night, the evening shift heading out as fast as they possibly could. 

One man waited in the office until he was one of the last ones in the building. There were a few others, of course, but he wasn't in the same room as them, they didn't matter right now.

Harvey approached the mainstage.

"I know you can hear me, Jeremy." he whispered, looking up at the Freddy animatronic. His hands were clasped together in front of him. "I've been looking for almost a decade, trying to find some way of sealing you the fuck up so you can't do anything to anyone ever again. I know you're the reason that the night guards keep dying.

"We've got a new one now, and I'm going to do my best to-"

"Hello Harvey." a voice came from behind him. "Is everything alright?"

Turning, Harvey met Orsani's eyes. "Mister Orsani. Yeah, everything's fine. I was just saying goodnight to the animatronics." he shrugged. "I've worked here for so long that it feels odd not to."

"Oh, is that what you were doing." Orsani crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his chin up and looking down his nose at Harvey. "Because I could have sworn that you were talking to my nephew." he studied the younger man's face, frowning. "Ghosts don't exist, son. Best stop talking to them like it'll make anything better. That'll get you locked up, especially with your...History."

Harvey shivered as he nodded, looking away from him and down at his clenched fists. "Yes sir."

"You always were an interloper." Orsani stepped forward and clapped a hand on Harvey's shoulder. It took visible effort for him not to shudder and lean away. "You came into my house, into my family's life, and you sent my nephew off the path of good." he grinned suddenly, eyes almost wild with something that couldn't be named. "So, stick to the script when you call the new guy and things will go well for you."

"...Yes sir." Harvey muttered.

"Also, if you must mention the-" Orsani searched for a word for a moment, licking his lips. "Incident of eighty-seven, make sure that the new guy isn't going to be scared off. We've lost too many guards as it is, we don't need to lose another one."

With that, he walked off towards the back door. 

A clanking noise in the ceiling followed him the whole way.

"You shouldn't let him control you." a voice whispered into Harvey's ear as he turned to go to the front door. It was, if he listened closely, the voice of a little girl that had been dead since nineteen sixty-eight.

Harvey sighed. "What choice do I have?" he adjusted his bag on his shoulder, frowning at the floor. "I have more than a suspicion that he's murdered people or covered up murders. I don't have proof though, so I can't get him out of here, and he knows my history with your brother."

"Why does that matter?" she whispered to him through the vents, the floorboards rattling with each step he took. She was angry tonight.

He didn't blame her. 

"I-" he swallowed, eyes cast down. "I'm a coward."

"Cowardice is alright, except for when it leads to the death of someone that you could have saved." a whisper of air against his cheek like a hand trying to soothe him made him smile sadly.

"You always did want what was fair and best for everyone involved. You would have made a good lawyer one day." Harvey sighed as he put his hand on the handle of the front door. "I'll do my best to save him, Rebecca."

The building hummed with something he couldn't name, but if he had to guess, he would have guessed an odd mixture of happiness and anger.

**Author's Note:**

> I am nowhere near done with this story.
> 
> Tell me what you thought?


End file.
